Dream Ronpa
by TheHetalianMafia
Summary: Its the year 2042 and what better way to get rid of thoose hope filled vermin then with a dream of death and despair? Oh Miss Enoshima will be proud... (SYOC Open till 13 August)
1. 2015 November

My eyes flicked around the courtroom. Everyones eyes were on mine. I sweeped my hands to my sides cackling as I broke 2 of the stands representing 2 of the dead. "DONT YOU SEE?" I shouted. "THIS WAS ALL A TRICK! THERE WAS NO GOAL TO ACHIEVE! INFACT ITS BEEN RELYING ON THD FACT THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD FIND OUT." My right hand sweeped across the remaining 6 peoples chests. "Well... NOW THAT YOU KNOW ITS TIME FOR THIS TO END. AND IT INCLUDES YOU!" I stopped my right hand in front of- yes. Perfect. Our little 'protagonist' will take a stand against me. The mastermind! "Little Miss Know it all."

"Hey! I don't know everything just because I read lots of books." Miss 'protaganist' claimed. Yeah right! I have questions prepared...

"Oh really? Then answer these questions."

"Okay.." Protagonist looked sceptical. That's good. She'll be easier to defeat.

"Whats the square root of 9?"

"3." She replied instantly.

"Rare adjective for Venus?"

"Cytherean. What's this for?"

"I'm testing you." I lied to her face. This was just a distraction so she wouldn't know what I've been planing. "Now.. Another square root one. Square root of 17031?"

"130.502873532. Wait... Oh."

Letting a smirk creep onto my face, I openly laughed.

"NO ONE ADMITS ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALL IDOITS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO TO EXECUTE!"

Silence. Then... The pushing of the execution button. I snap my head around and-

"We already do Hutaru Monuichi. And its you."

"What?" My insides felt odd. I was about to go through what other people had gone through. Huh!

"It's been your job keeping us in here hasn't it? Well let's end this."

I looked at the screen. My sprite was standing in the middle and a little sprite of Monokuam was advancing. Then it grabbed my sprite by the neck and dragged me of. The words 'CONGRATULATIONS' spread themselves across the top. With a final menacing laugh, a chain dragged me off while I cackled my head of.

"Fools... Miss Enoshima will be pleased."

* * *

 _ **27 Years Later**_

 _ **2042**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Dream_Ronpa_Begins**_


	2. 2042 January (The Form)

TheHetalianMafia: OK! So I decided to make this fanfic. A SYOC. It will NOT be worked on full time and breaks between chapters will be 2 weeks to a month. I will state the following rules. They range from 1 being important and whatever is last poo.

 **1\. When submitting your form PLEASE PUT YOUR OCS NAME IN THE TITLE! If not I will tell you and your PM will be deleted.**

 **2\. I will pick your OCs with a random generator. I will only pick 16 people- 8 boys and 8 girls.**

 **3\. No Mary Sues! Or Gary Sues. I hate them. No one is a Mary Sue in real life. So no Mary Sues!**

 **4\. No whining if your OC doesn't make it or dies. I will choose when everyone dies. Word of warning: Their will be 7 deaths & 7 executions. Only 2 can survive. ^^ **

**5\. I will take ONE mastermind! The mastermind will be selected at random and the person will be checked then asked if they can be used. Same for the protagonist.**

 **6\. No Canon talents!**

 **7\. No one is immune to Dream Disease. Not telling you more about DD until it appears. If you want a bit of Info them ask in your PM.**

 **8\. I will choose your OCs on... The 13th of August.**

TheHetalianMafia: And that's it! Now the form!

Personal Name:

Last Name:

Age: (17-20)

Looks:

Gender: (Make Female Transgender)

Ultimate Level:

Which Level of Dream Mastering?: (1-7 Normal is 4-5 for Teens* 2-3 for Children* 5 for Adults*)

Mental Disease:

Family: (Grand parents Parents Siblings)

Pets:

History:

Famous Relatives:

Personality:

Quotes:

Backstory:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Scars?:

Hair Style:

Outfit:

Formal Outfitn

Pajamas:

Favourite Color:

Favourite Song:

Song that fits them the most:

Religions:

Protagonist: (Yes or No)

Mastermind: (Yes or No)

Survivor/Victim/Killer:

Mothers Country:

Father's Country:

When would you like them to die?: I Death/Execution or VII Death/Special Super Nasty ?

Other:

Willing to help?:

Spellcheckers?: (If your OC doesn't get in you can help Spellcheck.)

* On Average

TheHetalianMafia: Now see you on 13 August! I'm excited for this. ^^ Also expect to see this if you don't apply with the rules:

"Please Reread the rules then re submit your OC." Now bbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyeeeee!

Also I only have like 2 OCs that have been submitted! Come one people!


End file.
